


Boil's Tooka Allergy and How It's Now Making Some Waves

by Snapp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boil Has a Tooka Allergy, M/M, So Now Boil Has McStolen Waxer's Hot Coco and There Will be Problems, Waxer and Numa Don't Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/pseuds/Snapp
Summary: Some Boxer fluff with their daughter Numa and their new Tooka. Crime is rampant and Boil is tired, so he's going to commit several crimes.
Relationships: Boil & Numa (Star Wars), Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Numa & Waxer (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Boil's Tooka Allergy and How It's Now Making Some Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemmaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/gifts).



> Holiday Gift Exchange for @GemmaRose. I hope you enjoyed!

Boil sighed.

He sighed again.

Why was that the only thing he seems to do nowadays? 

Oh yeah Waxer is the reason why.

“Waxer…” Boil grumbled.

Waxer looked up at him and gave him a blinding grin, Numa following and their newest arrival was also smiling...somehow.

He closes his eyes, rubs his face, sneezes. 

“Waxer, do remember the last time you brought one of those  _ demons _ here?” Boil’s voice edged off at the end, doing his best to deal with this revelation without causing Numa to start playing with his mustache and try to make him smile. 

“Demons?” Numa asked, bemused at his suffering.

Boil sighed loudly, sitting down next to Waxer, dramatically looking away as Waxer pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Waxer laughed loudly as the tooka climbed in Boil’s lap, who started sneezing uncontrollably. 

“You guys are terrible,” Boil winced, his eyes watering. 

A small ding was heard, and Numa got up. Waxer grabbed the tooka and removed it from Boil’s lap.

Boil slumped on the floor, his head lightly thunked on the durasteel of their barracks. Waxer’s face was no doubt making the annoying smirk-face

Boil was about to sit up and glare. Before he could do that, Numa arrived back. Three steaming cups in her arms.

He slumped back down, trying to fight back a sneeze as Numa placed the plate down on the small stool on the floor, flopping down to lay her head on the back of her couch. 

Boil leaned over and played with her lekku, chuckling as she purred and leaned back. 

“Why get a tooka when we already have a perfectly good one here?” Boil chuckled as Numa leaned back and took a chomp on his fingers.

Waxer laughed as Boil dramatically fell back. Clutching his hand to his chest, with an aghast expression on his face. 

Boil wasn’t being dramatic, Numa had sharp teeth damnit. 

A tooka.

She was a tooka and no one could convince Boil otherwise.

Waxer sighed loudly and turned to Numa, “what did you bring?”

“Hoth coco,”

Boil brightened instantly, he loved hoth chocolate.

Numa gave him a deadpan, and handed a mug to Waxer and grabbed her own, leaving the last one and Boil knows where this is going.

“Let me guess, it’s for the tooka?”

“No, get it yourself,” Numa giggled.

He rolled his eyes and decided to be a child. Boil stretched out and began to roll, leaning up into Waxer’s lap.

“Hey,”

“Hey?” Waxer cocked his head.

Boil smirked, and it was time to complete his plans. 

His hands shot up and he grabbed the mug, quickly sitting up and sprinting away. Numa’s laughter and Waxer’s indigent shouts. 

He remained hidden in the corner, taking rapid sips as he panted. It was nice, tasted like victory. 

Take that Waxer.

Or Waxer was taking him, as he burst into the room, slamming the door into his nose.

_ Owwwww _

Boil’s beautiful nose. 

Boil is taking his previous point back, he was going to take Waxer to court.

Boil was going to take this to the Chancellor effective immediately. Demand penance in an industrial sized stash of hoth chocolate.

Thank the gods that he put the mug down and had most of it done.

“Osik! Boil, shit are you alright!” Waxer was trying to move his hands from his face and another idea struck as he began to fake groan in agony.

“Boil!” Waxer hissed, grabbing at his fingers as Boil’s hands remained firmly glued to his face.

He moved, grabbing Waxer and pulling him into a kiss. He smiled and nipped Waxer’s lip, pulling back with a smirk.

“You taste like  _ my _ hoth chocolate,” Waxer hissed with mock anger.

“Finders keepers, it’s the law,” Boil recalled and laughed as Waxer’s face scrunched.

“That applies to blasters,”

“And children?” Boil smirked, “and tookas?”

“Yes and yes,” 

“Food should count,”

“No it shouldn’t.”

“Yes it should,” 

“ _ No _ , it shouldn’t,”

“Agree to disagree.” Boil said, grabbing the mug and downing the rest of it.

“You’re a child,” 

Boil smirked and kissed Waxer slowly and surely, Waxer responding in kind.

“ _ Gross _ .” a shrill voice from below them and they both looked at Numa’s disgusted expression.

Boil quickly pecked Waxer and lifted Numa to give her a small peck on her cheek.

“Buir!” She squeaked, face scrunched like Waxer’s when he was pretending to avoid affection. 

“Ad.” he laughed and rubbed her head, her lekku twitching up.

The tooka took that time to make their debut, and rubbed against Boil’s leg and Boil knew he was going to be stuck with this bastard. 

“What have you guys named it,” 

“ _ Him _ ,” Waxer said, kneeling so the tooka could jump in his arms, “and his name is Kote.”

Boil snorted and rolled his eyes, “Does the commander know about this decision?”

“He’s gonna soon,”

“Before or after he gets a matching facial scar on the other side of his face?” Boil chuckled at Waxer’s miffed expression.

“He says he got it from Bossk, just let him have it,”

“Why, it’s so much more fun to see you both squirm,”

“You’re an asshole,”

“Buir!” Numa squirmed in his arms, giving Waxer her well practiced scandalized expression, “that’s a bad word!”

“Yeah Waxer, watch your language,”

“You have said  _ so  _ much worse than I have, don't start with me,” he admonished Boil before turning to Numa, “you’re absolutely right Num’ika, that’s a bad word and should never be repeated.”

“Unless you're talking to Fives, then you have to use it in every sentence,” Boil tacked on.

Numa’s enthusiastic nod and Waxer’s loud sigh caused Boil to snicker, which then caused him to sneeze repeatedly.

_ Kote, here to make Boil’s life harder, just like the real thing. _

“You are not allowed to say it to anyone, and if Fives comes near you what do you do?”

“Strike, scream, and run,” she answered, Boil was so proud.

“ _ No,” _

“Yes,”

“Boil!”

“Waxer,”

“Numa!” Numa added, lekku brushing over Boil’s ear.

“Numa…” Waxer sighed, giving her the  _ Waxer Stare. _

_ Their worst weakness. _

“Be nice and politely excuse myself,” she grumbled and Boil agreed with that sentiment.

“Good.” Waxer nodded, giving her a nice head scratch behind her left lekku.

“How about you and Buir go see if you can find stuff for Kote,” Waxer said, scratching to tooka’s big ears, it seemed he was already responding to the name based off the slight head tilt.

“Come on Numa, I have an idea,” he said and her lekku lifted and curled up.

They shared twin grins at Waxer’s resigned expression.

_ It was Boil’s turn to take in a potential member of the family, after all, what better for Kote than a brother? _


End file.
